Camino a Hyrule
by Yahab
Summary: La princesa del reino de Hyrule realiza un viaje junto con su padre para realizar una alianza con los reinos del sur sin saber que esto cambiara su destino para siempre, una traicion los obliga a separarse y ahora ella debera enfrentar un sin fin de peligros para poder volver a su reino, sin embargo durante esta travesia conocera aun joven cuyo destino esta ligado al suyo
1. Prologo de la Aventura: Destino

**Atencion: **este es un fan fic Zelink, para los fans de The Legend of Zelda, espero que lo disfruten y si no pues también jajajaja.

**Prólogo de la Aventura: "Destino"**

El rugido de la bestia resonó como un estruendo desde las profundidades del bosque, seguido por los presurosos pasos de la joven hylian.

Avanzo por las penumbras y sigilosa como una sombra se adelantó a su joven victima quien desesperadamente corría esquivando las ramas y troncos caídos de aquel bosque, un bosque tan tenebroso que solo podía comparase con el hocico de aquella gran bestia.

Un rayo de esperanza se extendió al final de aquel camino, la joven hylian corrió con una fuerza con la que nunca antes en su vida había corrido. Salió del bosque presurosamente y se encontró de frente con un gran claro iluminado por la luna llena.

Un gran estruendo azoto la tierra y frente a sus ojos apareció el gran Wolfo. El rugido de la bestia se volvió a escuchar estremeciendo la atmosfera mientras una gran nube se apoderaba del cielo obstruyendo la poca luz que brindaba la luna.

El miedo se vio reflejado en el rostro de la joven hylian, sabía que todo había terminado y que posiblemente esa sería la última cosa que vería. Desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que esa esa horrible escena no hubiera sido la última, retrocedió temblorosamente, no había a donde huir.

El enorme Wolfo se irguió dos patas y clavo sus penetrantes ojos rojos sobre la que ahora consideraba su siguiente cena. Se acercó lentamente aumentando la tensión de la pobre joven quien paralizada por el terror observaba como se abrían lentamente las fauces de aquella bestia dejando al descubierto sus relucientes y enormes colmillos.

El Wolfo se abalanzó contra su víctima pero en ese instante un fugaz relámpago verde lo golpeo, salió de las profundidades del bosque con una velocidad que no pudo ser captada por la gran bestia. Ahora el gran Wolfo se encontraba en el suelo y frente a él un misterioso joven, la gran nube que oscurecía el cielo termino por apartarse dejando al descubierto al misterioso invitado.

La joven hylian cayo sin fuerza sobre el suelo, colapso sobre sus rodillas y lo único que ahora la mantenía erguida eran sus temblorosos brazos, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos al observar aquella impactante escena y en ese momento penso que un valiente ángel había aparecido para salvarla.

N.A: este primer capitulo es realmente corto aunque en realidad solo es el epilogo,


	2. El Misterioso Joven de las Tierras del S

Ahora si antes que nada las explicaciones.

**Primer punto**

Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.

Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, solo es por entretenimiento.

**Segundo punto: respecto al fic**

Bueno no que clase de idea se hayan hecho al leer el prólogo, sería interesante que alguien comentara acerca de eso, para ver que se imaginaban de esta historia y que es lo que piensan ahora después de leer el primer capítulo. xD

El fic no está basado estrictamente en ninguno de los juegos de la saga, en realidad es más como otro comienzo, pero si tuviera que ponerle alguna temporalidad definitivamente diría que esta después del Ocarina of Time, pero no después del Twililight Princess, es algo así como un intermedio.

**Aviso:** este primer capítulo esta algo raro porque quería captar el punto de vista de ambos personajes al mismo tiempo y pues lo que resulto fue un extraño ir y venir en el tiempo de la historia.

Aunque es probable que este sea el único capítulo en el que se cuenten con tantos desfases.

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, ** están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *** **en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases o otras cosas estarán en _**cursiva**_

_**Posiblemente este publicando un capitulo por mes más o menos.**_

**Tercer punto: **Gracias a los que escribieron anteriormente en los Reviews no esperaba que alguien comentara tan rápido jejeje, de verdad me emocione y ahora si le he puesto ganas.

Bueno creo que no se me ha pasado nada… creo jajaja

**Capítulo 1: El misterioso Joven de las tierras del Sur**

Un estruendo se escuchó en el bosque, el choque de dos poderosas armas, el filo de la espada abatió contra los poderosos colmillos de la bestia.

Un aullido retumbo en los oídos de la joven hylian que incluso en ese estado de confusión pudo percatarse de todo aquello cuanto acontecía, no sabía cómo y de donde había aparecido aquel misterioso joven quien ahora se batía en duelo contra aquel gigante peludo, lo único que sabía era que estaba realmente feliz de verlo, una sensación de tranquilidad lleno su corazón, la angustia había desaparecido y en ese momento supo que viviría….

* * *

Los rápidos movimientos de aquel joven superaban a los de la bestia, su agilidad era digna de todo un guerrero y su mirada fría y calculadora no se dejaba intimidar ante aquel feroz animal que lanzaba zarpazos de manera errática y poco concisa, la aparición de aquel extraño individuo lo había dejado anonadado en un instante "como se atrevía a interferir entre él y su presa", lo pagaría caro, muy, muy caro, abrió sus grandes fauces y se lanzó contra aquel joven, pero él lo esquivo de forma rápida y casi burlona, lo vio dar un ágil salto para aterrizar en una rama deforme y caída casi al ras del suelo.

El joven miro directamente a los ojos de la bestia, "ven" le dijo en silencio mientras le hacía una invitación con la mano izquierda. "este es un duelo, demuéstrame lo que tienes" añadió simplemente con una fugaz mirada.

El animal estaba completamente furioso y su oscuro pelaje se erizo mientras lanzaba un siniestro aullido, el sonido viajo como el anuncio de una tempestad y la joven que seguía tirada en el suelo tuvo que cubrir sus oídos ante aquel llamado ensordecedor, los brazos todavía le temblaban, miro aquella escena que parecía salida desde sus más oscuras pesadillas, ambos contrincantes se miraban recelosamente era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de los dos cayera, un movimiento en falso y todo terminaría, el misterioso joven esbozo una sonrisa mientras sostenía su espada con ambas manos, la bestia hizo una extraña mueca como tratando de imitarlo, era como si un misterio éxtasis se hubiera apoderado del ambiente, volvieron a cruzar sus miradas y entonces se abalanzaron uno contra el otro.

Todo termino tan rápido como había comenzado, la joven miro incrédula aquella situación, el guerrero y la bestia habían quedado dándose las espaldas, ambos parecían haber quedado paralizados después de su último ataque como si el tiempo en el campo de batalla se hubiera detenido, el guerrero se irguió lentamente su espada estaba cubierta por un espeso liquido rojo, el Wolfo al otro lado de campo se desplomo pesadamente, una gran mancha de sangre oscureció el suelo dejando en claro quien había sido el vencedor.

-Eres hábil.- musito el guerrero, mientras dirigía una fugaz mirada a su enemigo.

El Wolfo se levantó con dificultad, sus ojos enrarecidos lo miraron con odio profundo.

-Pagaras por eso.- dijo la bestia con voz profunda.

El joven con mirada sombría se acercó lentamente, camino con seguridad mientras pasaba su espada a la mano derecha*, la sangre del Wolfo todavía escurría sobre la hoja metálica dibujado a su paso un sendero escarlata. Se detuvo justo enfrente del gigante peludo y con un rápido movimiento de su mano le azoto un golpe en la cara. El gran animal chillo de manera estrepitosa mientras el filo de aquella arma rasgaba uno de sus brillantes ojos rojos.

-Solo lárgate.- contesto con un dejo de resentimiento ajeno.

El Wolfo salió corriendo a las profundidades del bosque perdiéndose entre la negrura de la noche.

* * *

Ella seguía todavía en el suelo sin entender lo que había pasado, el misterioso joven que estaba ahí había hecho correr a aquella bestia como si se tratara de un simple animal herido, parpadeo un par de veces como tratando de salir de aquel asombro y entonces vio como él se acercaba al tiempo que sacudía su espada para deshacerse de aquel rojo y espeso fluido.

El joven enfundo su arma y se detuvo ante la chica que había quedado paralizada en aquel inerte suelo, le tendió su mano y ella la acepto de manera instintiva. La miro directamente a sus ojos y después hizo un movimiento un tanto brusco obligándola a acercarse.

Los jóvenes quedaron a una distancia poco prudente, una sigilosa lágrima se deslizo sobre la mejilla de ella al tiempo en que clavaba la mirada en los azulinos ojos de su salvador, entonces sintió como sus fuerzas se desvanecían, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y se aferró con fuerzas a las ropas del aquel joven que en ese momento había cruzado una de sus manos tras su espalda evitando que cayera al piso, miro nuevamente aquellos ojos de manera suplicante como si de esa manera lograra obtener un refugio que la protegiera de aquellas sobras que en ese momento inundaban su existencia.

-Has vuelto.- escucho como el joven musitaba junto a su oído al tiempo que acercaba su rostro.

Sintió como un par de brazos protectores se estrechaban contra su cuerpo y entonces se entregó al cansancio sin saber nada más de sí.

* * *

-Has vuelto.- musito él de manera casi imperceptible mientras la joven quedaba inconsciente entre sus brazos.- ¡No!.- pronuncio de manera tajante. – Imposible.- añadió con un dejo sombrío en la mirada. Miro a la joven que permanecía en sus brazos, su cuerpo emanaba cierta calidez y su rostro lucia apacible a pesar del cansancio. Entonces la duda inundo su corazón dejando una extraña sensación al descubierto, deposito a la joven de manera delicada sobre el suelo y después desapareció sigilosamente entre las sombras de aquel bosque.

* * *

Cuando despertó no recordaba absolutamente nada, le dolía la cabeza y sentía la el cuerpo húmedo como si hubiera pasado la noche a la intemperie dejando que el roció se pegara a su cuerpo, había demasiada luz e instintivamente llevo uno de sus brazos a su rostro.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto para sí misma y entonces retiro su brazo para poder ver el lugar en donde se encontraba, una manta verde cubría su visión.- ¿acaso esa son….hojas?- movió la cabeza tratando de despabilarse y después se dio cuenta de que su inocente pregunta era una realidad concreta.

No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y comenzó a asustarse, miro hacia su derecha para descubrir el extenso bosque en donde se encontraba, hacia delante, hacia la izquierda y hacia todos lados todo era bosque. Se incorporó lentamente al tiempo que pellizcaba uno de sus brazos.- ¡auch!.- gimió, esto no era un sueño, pero entonces ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?, dio unos cuantos pasos y comenzó a caminar buscando algún camino, todo se veía exactamente igual o por lo menos así lo era para su confundida mente, de repente su mirada se posó en algo extraño en el suelo, una pequeña línea en el césped coloreada de rojo que se dirigía hacia una mancha del mismo tono aún más grande, fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, numerosas imágenes de la noche pasada cruzaban su mente "el Wolfo", "el misterioso joven" y también…

Llevo una mano hasta su pecho como si este se sintiera adolorido

-Padre….- dijo de manera angustiosa.- solo espero que te encuentres bien.

Dejo de lado las cavilaciones para continuar su marcha de dudosa procedencia, la verdad es que la noche anterior había corrido tanto que evidentemente había terminado por perder el rumbo y realmente a esas alturas no importaba la dirección que en ese instante tomara así que sin más demora tomo rumbo hacia las entrañas del desconocido bosque.

Sin saberlo una misteriosa pero conocida figura la seguía desde la copa de los árboles.

* * *

La miro caminar hacia el sur del bosque y entonces decidió seguirla, por alguna razón algo en aquella muchacha lo había inquietado, ¿Por qué rayos seguía ahí? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué ahora la estaba siguiendo?

-"Este asunto no me incumbe".- pensó mientras se viraba tratando de ir en la dirección opuesta a la que había tomado la muchacha pero entonces algo lo detuvo, un extraño sentimiento ajeno a su conocimiento, volvió a virarse y vio como la joven avanzaba temerosamente en aquel terreno desconocido.- "¿y ahora?, ¿Por qué te vas por ahí?".- suspiro de manera un tanto amarga- Por ahí solamente hay más monstruos.- hablo para sí mismo.- esto no me incumbe.- dijo para sí mismo una vez más pero su cuerpo no le respondía, de alguna manera extraña se sintió obligado a seguirla y se deslizo cautelosamente por la copa de los árboles.

Nunca antes en su vida había visto muestras de semejante torpeza apenas si había avanzado un par de metros y la joven ya se había caído un par de veces

-Affhh.- suspiro mientras observaba aquel torpe caminar.- cuidado con la rama.- dijo de manera perezosa como si la joven que se encontraba a metros de él pudiera escuchar sus advertencias, y de un momento a otro escucho a la muchacha quejarse por el fuerte golpe que se había dado.

* * *

-Auch.- gimió al chocar contra la rama.- "estúpido árbol".- pensó de manera molesta.- y después de caminar tanto todavía no encuentro nada.- añadió con la mirada triste.- quiero irme a casa.-

Camino cabizbaja sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor su mente estaba llena de dudas y preocupaciones.

"Puf"

Escucho un sonido extraño que la hizo volver a la realidad, era como si algo hubiera caído de la copa de los árboles, miro para inspeccionar pero no encontró nada extraño así que siguió caminando.

"Puf"

El sonido se repitió varias veces lo cual comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, camino con más cautela, escucho cierto crujido y de repente un sombra cayo justo delante de ella haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?.- dijo mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar .- ¡una Skulltula!.- añadió con horror al divisar al arácnido. -¡waaaa!, ¡Qué horror! , ¡Qué horror! , ¡Qué horror! .- grito de manera improvisada moviendo sus brazos para retirarse del insecto.- ¡fuera!, bicho asqueroso.- dijo con la piel de gallina.

Pero la skulltula no se movió lo cual fue muy extraño

-¿Acaso estará muerta?.- dijo acercándose con cautela y volvió a retroceder cuando se percató de que sus palabras eran reales.- ¿pero porque?, ¿acaso?... ese sonido de antes….- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por otra sombra que cayó de un árbol cercano.

Otra skulltula había caído, el arácnido de negro aspecto y blanca panza con forma de calavera yacía muerto a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba la chica la cual de inmediato se viro sobre sus pasos y descubrió a varias de estas arañas tiradas en el piso, parecían haberse desplomado de tal forma que parecía que se estaban organizando en una línea de ataque y lo peor era que momentos antes ella había pasado justo por debajo de ella.

-Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes.- su voz ahora sonaba un poco quebrada, y entonces se apresuró a avanzar pero en su descuido choco contra algo viscoso que de un momento a otro no supo decir lo que era, retrocedió instintivamente y después lanzo un grito de horror al darse cuanta contra lo que había chocado, era una telaraña gigante, tan grande que estaba tejida sobre dos troncos de árboles como si estos fueran simples ramitas.

Cerro los ojos y se sacudió tratando de quitarse la pegajosa sustancia y después escucho algo que la puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba, un extraño chirrido acompañado de un castañeo constante. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y lo que vio casi le paralizo el corazón.

La dueña de aquella enorme telaraña había descendido desde los árboles, miro a la joven y después a su telaraña ahora inservible, lanzo un especie de bufido enojado, avanzo lentamente hacia la joven y en su camino encontró algo que no se esperaba, pequeñas skulltulas tiradas en el piso como si algo o alguien las hubiera golpeado, entonces la gran araña enfureció al ver aquella escena, dedico una mirada de odio hacia la joven y se abalanzó sobre ella tratando de embestirla.

La chica se quedó paralizada, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se cubrió con los brazos la cara esperando aquel fuerte golpe, sin embargo lo único que ocurrió fue que escucho un sonido. Una especie de alarido chirriante que posiblemente venia de aquella gran araña, entonces abrió los ojos, la skulltula gigante estaba a unos cuantos metros tirada con la panza y las patas hacia arriba, y frente a ella se encontraba una figura bastante familiar.

* * *

Se movía sigilosamente por las ramas de los arboles observando con detenimiento a aquella joven, y nuevamente se preguntó "¿Por qué rayos la estoy siguiendo?".

-Qué persona tan despistada, caminado por ese lugar sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor.- entonces suspiro al tiempo que recargaba su espalda sobre el grueso tronco de un abeto, pero de pronto algo llamo su atención, inclino la cabeza y enfoco la vista, algo extraño se movía entre los arboles justo sobre la cabeza de la despistada damisela.

.-Skulltulas.- susurro con desprecio al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos hacia su espalda y sacaba de su cinturón un curioso objeto, una especie de resortera hecha con la madera blanca, cogió unas cuantas piedras que llevaba guardadas en su bolsillo a forma de munición y después apunto cuidadosamente tratando de que la joven no se diera cuenta de su presencia, una a una las skulltulas fueron cayendo, desde esa distancia eran un blanco relativamente fácil pero hubo un par de estas que se adelantaron a su juicio y en lugar de tratar de descender sobre la cabeza de la muchacha se lanzaron enfrente de ella, aun así logro darles con certeza pero sus sigilosos andares se echaron a perder por culpa de aquello, la mucha se puso nerviosa al descubrir a las arañas y eso ocasiono que se precipitara cayendo en la trampa de una araña mucho más grande. Vio como el gran arácnido atacaba a la joven y se sintió culpable por haber ocasionado aquello.

* * *

La skulltula embistió contra la joven y justo cuando estaba cerca de su objetivo una extraña sombra decenio sobre los arboles interponiéndose en su camino, aquel evento la tomó por sorpresa pero no por eso detuvo su marcha. Gran error, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba volando en la dirección contraria.

El joven que había descendido de las ramas justo a tiempo, tomo su espada con la mano derecha y haciendo un movimiento desde abajo hacia arriba consiguió voltear la gran skulltula.

La joven que se encontraba a sus espaldas miro la escena con gran asombro, al principio de manera anonadada sin saber que era lo que realmente había pasado, pero luego cuando recobro un poco la cordura reconoció al joven que estaba frente a ella, era la misma persona que la había salvado la noche anterior, un joven alto y de buen porte vestido con túnica verde de la cual sobresalía una extraña malla metálica como la que utilizaban algunos guerreros y una parte de la camisa blanca que llevaba por debajo, calzaba unas botas marrones que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y que cubrían parte de su pantalón color claro, usaba unos guantes que parecían hechos de algún tipo de cuero y un extraño sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color de su túnica que adornaba su cabeza cubriendo su rubio cabello.

-Tenias que atraer al bicho grande, ¿no es cierto?.- escucho que decía aquel misterioso joven mientras enfundaba su espada.

El arácnido consiguió ponerse de pie, sacudió su cabeza para despabilarse aquel golpe y fijo sus asquerosos ojos en aquello que lo había golpeado.

-¿Y tú que miras?.. Cosa con patas.- añadió el joven de manera despreocupada y arrogante antes de fulminar al arácnido con la mirada.

La skulltula miro a su atacante y de repente comenzó a actuar de manera extraña, como si algo en aquel joven la hubiera espantado, retrocedió de manera tambaleante y después se echó a correr lanzando sonidos extraños que eran propios de los de su especie.

-Es bastante lista… mmm?, me pregunto si será la misma que golpee el otro día porque ha salido corriendo al verme….- pero no pudo seguir hablando, sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Gracias…muchas gracias.- dijo una voz de manera casi quebrada.- Gracias por haber vuelto, eres como un ángel.

El chico pareció no inmutarse ante aquello, la miro de reojo y después utilizo uno de sus brazos para apartarla.

-Oye, no hagas eso, no me gusta que los demás invadan mi espacio personal.

-Lo siento.- agrego ella separándose de él.- es solo que estaba realmente feliz.

El pareció no escucharla y camino alejándose de ella.

-Espera, adonde vas¡?.- le grito un tanto exaltada.

-Pues simplemente me voy.- contesto de la misma forma despreocupada.

- Por favor no me dejes sola en este lugar.

-Lo siento, pero no es mi problema.- dijo sin dejar de caminar.

Avanzo por un camino que para él era conocido y esquivo varios obstáculos naturales sin dificultad alguna, el bosque estaba realmente tranquilo aquella mañana lo cual disfrutaba con gusto, pero había algo que todavía le perturbaba, se viro hacia atrás y descubrió que la muchacha lo estaba siguiendo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-No quiero quedarme sola, que tal si aparece una bestia como la de anoche.

-Entonces la enfrentas o huyes.

-No creo que pueda seguir haciendo alguna de las dos cosas.

-Mmmm, pues que lastima.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-¿hacer qué?

-Salvarme y luego dejarme abandonada.

El joven se detuvo un momento, y por primera vez en bastante tiempo le dedico un mirada, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo contestar aquello, observo atentamente a la muchacha se veía un poco preocupada aunque eso era de esperarse, sus claros ojos azul zafiro le prestaban la más completa atención como si esperaran una respuesta audible.

-Quien sabe….- finalmente respondió casi entre susurros

Entonces la chica se acercó y lo tomo de la mano dedicándole una sonrisa, era una sensación extraña y también una situación extraña, la joven había aparecido de la nada en el bosque y se notaba a leguas que no era habitante de ninguno de los pueblos colindantes a éste, vestía unas ropas demasiado elegantes, un vestido de seda largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, la parte de abajo era blanca y la de arriba azul, un extraño objeto adornaba su peinado, de su hombro colgaba una curiosa bolsa blanca con una extraña insignia dorada y su calzado no era el más propicio para vagar en aquel bosque.

El hylian la miro aun con más detenimiento sus largos cabellos rubios bailaban al suave compas de la brisa que se escabuia entre la espesura de los árboles, fue como si durante un instante hubiera quedado atrapado en una especie de transe del cual le era imposible salir.

Ella también se había quedo inmóvil, no sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, de un momento a otro se sentía realmente feliz a pesar de que el chico era un completo desconocido, no acostumbraba a ir por la vida hostigando gente pero en aquel momento, en ese preciso instante tenía la sensación de que si lo dejaba ir perdería algo más que una oportunidad de salir de aquel bosque, algo… importante, realmente importante.

El despertó finalmente y se separó de una manera un tanto brusca.

-Ya te dije que no hagas eso.- dijo retomando su camino.

-Lo siento, pero espera no te vallas, o al menos deja que te acompañe un momento más.

-¿Acompañarme?.- dijo y luego soltó una risa de manera espontánea.- Señorita, ¿acaso no sabe lo que soy?.

La joven lo miro interrogativamente y después contesto alegremente.

-La persona que me ha salvado… dos veces.

-Pura casualidad- mintió desviando la mirada.

-En este mundo las casualidades no existen, solamente el destino y lo inevitable.*

El levanto una ceja tratando de comprender lo que aquella chica le decía.

-No deberías de ser tan despreocupada, podrías toparte con alguien peligroso, como yo por ejemplo.- añadió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el mentón de la chica y acercaba su rostro.- tú de verdad no sabes que soy verdad.- susurro casi maliciosamente pero su voz también tenía algo de sarcasmo.

La chica permaneció paralizada, no espera que algo así fuera a suceder.

-Yo.- continúo al tiempo que acercaba sus labios al oído de la joven.- soy un **Mercenario** Señorita.

-Un …mercenario?

-Así es.- dijo separándose bruscamente.- Yo, soy la clase de persona que preferirías no acompañar, hago trabajo sucio por dinero y no me importan las consecuencias, Robar, destruir o asesinar, qué más da.- se viro y volvió a soltar una risa pero esta vez parecía amarga..- ¿a caso todavía vas a seguirme?.- se burló y siguió caminado dejando a la joven algo pasmada.

* * *

-"Un mercenario"- repitió la joven para sus adentros mientras caminaba cautelosamente.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol y observo como aquel misterioso joven se viraba

-¿Por qué todavía me estas siguiendo?, ya sé que estas detrás del árbol.- dijo con mirada acusadora.

Ella no salió de su escondite, por alguna razón creyó que no sería un buen momento.

-Por las diosas.- musito el joven con algo de enfado.- "incluso después de todo lo que le dije"

Lo miro alejarse lentamente y después salió con cautela, llevo una de sus manos a su mentón y con aire interrogativo divago en cavilaciones extrañas.

-"¿Qué será lo que tienes?", si de verdad es cierto lo que me dices ¿Por qué no siento peligro alguno?, de hecho es como si tuvieras un aura protectora.- camino sigilosamente detrás de él por alguna extraña razón de verdad no podía dejarlo ir.

El chico volvió a virarse y le dedico una mirada inquisitiva. Ella rio por debajo.

-"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?, si de verdad quisieras asustarme no me mirarías con esa preocupación, ¿Qué será lo que estas tramando?, desde hace buen rato que me di cuenta… podrías correr y perderte de mí vista si así lo quisieras".

De repente el bosque se había vuelto menos espeso y la luz del sol se filtraba con más claridad. El joven se detuvo repentinamente mientras ella había decidido acercarse, no tenía caso seguirse ocultando era tal y como él mismo había dicho "ya la había visto".

-Mira eso.- dijo señalando cierta espesura compuesta de arbustos.

Ella se acercó y lo miro interrogante.

-Mira a través de ese muro.

La chica obedeció sin decir una sola palabra. Al otro lado de la espesura se erigía una pequeño camino de rustica estructura, una sonrisa adorno su cara y después se viro hacia donde se suponía se encontraba su misterioso acompañante.

-Ya sabía que no estabas…- el joven había desaparecido- caminando sin.. rumbo.

* * *

La había llevado hasta ahí apropósito, pero no entendía porque no podía marcharse, otra vez tenía ese extraño sentimiento de no poder y de no querer dejarla sola, observo como ella avanzaba por aquel casi sendero silvestre ¿Qué acaso eso no era suficiente?.

-¿Qué diablos me pasa?, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ella.

Llevo una de sus manos hasta su extraño sombrero y su mirada se volvió melancólica.

-No es… la persona que busco, ya basta¡- se regañó al tiempo que desaparecía entre el follaje de los árboles.

El joven avanzo unos cuantos metros pero luego volvió a detenerse

-Solo espero que no entre en esa aldea- dijo de forma un tanto angustiada - ¿Por qué demonios me estoy preocupando¡ además ella una chica no creo que se atrevan a hacerle daño.

Volvió a saltar de rama en rama, pero no avanzo demasiado esa sensación oprimía su pecho.- O si?- hablo entre susurros mientras la brisa jugaba con su rubio cabello.

De alguna forma algo siniestro se sentía en la atmosfera.

* * *

-Qué persona más extraña, aunque en cierta forma era agradable, tenía uno ojos muy bonitos- dijo par si misma mientras caminaba por aquel camino- es una lástima que luzcan tan solitarios, me hubiera gustado que se quedara conmigo- parpadeo un par de veces y sacudió ávidamente la cabeza- que cosas tan raras estoy diciendo de repente, ni siquiera lo conozco.

Entonces sonrió al recordarlo.

-Tenia tanto tiempo que no me encontraba con alguien tan lindo.- dijo bajando la mirada.- de verdad que es una lástima, siempre es lo mismo, _el conde aquí, el príncipe allá, párate derecho y no dejes de saludar_- suspiro ávidamente- que fastidio, con todos los hombres siempre es lo mismo, pero… él sí que era diferente, él es … autentico- otra vez tenía esa pícara sonrisa al recordarlo aquel joven la había tratado con verdadero atrevimiento.- pero bueno supongo que no fue su culpa después de todo él no sabía quién soy yo.

Un extraño sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, ladridos y cacareos que no eran propios del lugar en donde se encontraba pero si del que estaba un poco más adelante en aquel camino. Avanzo más deprisa y su rostro se ilumino al ver lo que tenía delante de ella, una villa igual de rustica que aquel camino.

-Por el amor de Nayru, Gracias diosas estoy salvada.

Bajo la cabeza y volvió a recordar.

-Gracias misterioso joven de las Tierras del Sur.

Miro nuevamente hacia adelante una parte del comino seguía de largo mientras que el resto se internaba en la villa.

Ignoro el camino que seguía de largo y entro en aquella aldea, "por fin algo de civilización " o más o menos, la felicidad le duro muy poco pues en cuanto piso aquel lugar algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir, sus habitantes habían dejado repentinamente sus labores y la miraban con un dejo de miedo y alguno que otro con desdén…..

**Continuara….**

**Valla parece que esta despistada chica no sabe en que esta punto de meterse, ¿Qué pasara con lo extraños habitantes de la villa? Y aún más importante ¿volverá a encontrarse con su joven y apuesto salvador?**

N.A: *Mano derecha? O_o seguro ya se dieron cuenta de que eso es muy extraño, pero tiene una explicación lógica, no la voy a decir jajaja solo esperare a que la descubran en los capítulos que vienen.

N.A: * Una terrible y sincera disculpa pero es que de veras tenía que poner esa maravillosa frase de Ichihara Yuko en este primer capítulo.


	3. Capitulo 3: La Princesa del Reino de Hyr

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Antes que nada una pequeña disculpa por el retraso, he de decir que culpo nuevamente a los festejos navideños, triviales y superfluos como siempre, pero no por ello carentes de impacto social, más trabajo y menos tiempo, ya he olvidado lo que significa tener vacaciones. En fin.

He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia xD, es probable que estos primeros capítulos sean un poco flojos pero considere que eran necesarios para después no revolverme con los ya de por si numerosos flash backs que se vienen, bueno espero que lo disfruten, este en especial realmente me gustó mucho, la verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo empezarlo pero al final ha quedado bastante bien considerando que soy realmente torpe para estas cosas jajaja.

También vuelvo a recordar lo siguiente: Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, ** están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *** **en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases o otras cosas estarán en _**cursiva**_

Sin más por el momento los dejo con la continuación de la historia.

Entro en aquella aldea, **"por fin algo de civilización"** o más o menos, la felicidad le duro muy poco pues en cuanto piso aquel lugar algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir, sus habitantes habían dejado repentinamente sus labores y la miraban con un dejo de miedo y alguno que otro con desdén…

**Capítulo 2: La Princesa del Reino de Hyrule**

-Oh disculpen..

Pero no pudo terminar su frase

-Otro monstruo- grito una voz femenina desde el fondo de una de las casitas de la aldea.

-No puede ser- añadió una voz masculina- ¡Porque apareció otro!

-¿Monstruo?- se interrogo la joven hylian al ver que se dirigían a ella- "¿A caso nunca habrán visto un hylian?", disculpen creo que esto es un error- añadió moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.- Yo..- intento decir con una sonrisa, pero las cosas se habían puesto de repente feas, las "pacificas" personas de la aldea se habían armado de pies a cabeza con utensilios de cocina jardinería y demás cosas…

-Fuera de aquí demonio ¡- gruño nuevamente la voz masculina.

Los aldeanos se acercaron lenta y amenazantemente

-¿Eh¡, "¿Qué rayos pasa con esta gente?"- ahora sí que tenía miedo.

Intento razonar con ellos una vez más pero lo único que logro fue desatar una lluvia de objetos, cacerolas cucharas y hasta los platos de los perros volaron hacia su dirección.

Se quedó paraliza ante tan repentino y hostil ataque y lo único que consiguió al tratar de moverse fue cubrirse con sus brazos. Alguien tuvo la desfachatez de lanzarle un afilado cuchillo y cuando la joven vio venir en su dirección semejante objeto creyó que de un momento a otro estaría muerta.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza al momento que el horror la invadía, espero el funesto golpe pero este nunca llego en lugar de eso escucho un sonido metálico y cortante, abrió los ojos y vio como en instantes el cuchillo salía volando en otra dirección, algo o más bien alguien lo había golpeado sacándolo de la dirección que llevaba.

-Que ASCO me dan todos ustedes, ni siquiera pueden diferencian entre culpables e inocentes cierto.- la voz sonaba con un toque de repugnancia y de gran desdén.

La joven hylian recobro su compostura aquel que hablaba no era otro más que su joven y rubio salvador. Estaba nuevamente ahí protegiéndola del peligro, parado justo entre la muchedumbre y ella, su espada estaba en posición de ataque y seguramente el sonido metálico que había escuchado antes provenía de esa magnífica arma.

-Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que es una chica cierto?- dijo retrocediendo un poco pero sin dar la espalda a sus atacantes, y cuando estuvo junto a la hylian le dedico una mirada juguetona y a la vez triste. –Lo siento- susurro de manera muy baja.

-¡Es el otro monstruo¡, rápido ataquemos de nuevo- dijo un sujeto volviendo a lanzar un cuchillo.

Esta vez la joven pudo ver con claridad como su protector alzaba suave y grácilmente su espada y con un rápido movimiento golpeaba al objeto atacante.

El chico miro a los aldeanos penetrantemente.

-QUE LOS DEMONIOS Y MI IRA CAIGAN SOBRE ESTA ALDEA- dijo en voz alta y amenazante mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia los aldeanos.

Los habitantes soltaron sus armas y huyeron despavoridos, los perros que hasta entonces se habían mantenido alertas intentaron abalanzársele salvajemente, pero basto con que él les dirigiera una amenazante mirada para que de igual forma salieran corriendo.

-Vámonos.- dijo con calma dirigiéndose a la joven que había vuelto a salvar.

La chica asintió y después le tomo la mano.

Él la miro pícaramente, y con un ágil movimiento la cargo en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo ella un tanto sorprendida, pues nunca nadie había tenido la osadía de tratarla de esa forma.

-Ellos no se van a detener- dijo trepando nuevamente a los árboles y perdiéndose entre la espesura, la joven lo miro interrogativamente pero después comprendió a lo que se refería, una cacerola voló muy cerca de ellos, pero él la esquivo fácilmente.*

-Que pasa con esa gente?- pregunto aferrándose al cuello del joven mientras él se alejaba rápidamente de la aldea internándose de nuevo en el bosque.

-Están locos, ¡todos están locos!, hasta los perros- le contesto una vez que estuvieron nuevamente en el suelo.

-Gracias… otra vez.

-Eres un imán de problemas sabes

-Lo siento.- dijo algo deprimida.- ni siquiera sé a dónde rayos estoy intentando llegar, solo quiero volver a casa.

-Y porque no vuelves?

-Es tan fácil decirlo, pero ni siquiera se en donde estoy parada ahora mismo.

-Y cómo fue que llegaste aquí en primer lugar?

-Evidentemente estaba escapando de un Wolfo- dijo descaradamente mientas le dirigía una sonrisa al joven- Pero antes que eso….

Él la miro interrogativamente

-Estaba huyendo de otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo casi desinteresadamente.

-De los traidores del reino de Hyrule.

-Hyrule….- La palabra le sonaba muy familiar pero no sabía exactamente porque.

-Porque yo…Soy la princesa del país de Hyrule.

-La princesa de Hyrule- repitió como si quisiera darle forma a esas palabras.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?, nunca había escuchado de hyrule, eso solo significa que ese país está muy lejos, ¿no es verdad?.

-Muy lejos.- repitió ella de manera melancólica.- es un país ubicado en el norte a dos meses de camino en carruaje.

-Porque alguien haría un viaje tan largo, ¿acaso buscabas algo importante?.

-Mi padre, el Rey Gaepora* planeaba hacer una alianza con el gobernante de estas tierras.

-Las Tierras del Sur, este miserable lugar es como un paraje olvidado, ¿de verdad serviría hacer una alianza aquí?

-_En aquella basta tierra olvidada, puede que encontremos un aliado inesperado, _eso fue lo que dijo él, aunque yo también tengo mis dudas, el gobernante de estas tierras era una persona muy extraña, parecía estar interesado en lo que mi padre le proponía pero no aceptaba ninguno de sus términos. Al final de nada sirvió tan arduo viaje porque nunca llegaron a ningún acuerdo ni nada por el estilo.

La joven suspiro ávidamente, de un momento a otro su mirada se había perdido entre el denso follaje de los arboles como si tratara de descubrir que había detrás de aquel muro verde.

-¿Y qué fue lo que paso?, el castillo de ese desagradable sujeto se encuentra como a dos kilómetros de aquí ¿cierto?- no sabía porque pero de repente estaba muy interesado en aquella joven.

-Pues veras…

**…...Flash back…...**

Habían estado renegociando toda la mañana sin ningún resultado mientras las dos jóvenes esperaban en el jardín.

-Por la diosa que lleva mi nombre, hasta cuándo vamos a marcharnos, estoy harta de este lugar.

-Resiste Din, anda ya pronto nos iremos a casa.- dijo antes de suspirar y recargarse en un árbol cercano.

-Awww, no quiero..- contesto su compañera con desgana.- Princesa porque tenemos que estar aquí?, ¿No había nadie más que pudiera acompañar al rey?.

-Ya te lo he dicho.- sus azulinos ojos se habían quedados perdidos en el cielo que esa tarde parecía triste y melancólico.- el año que viene cumpliré mi mayoría de edad y ya sabes lo que dice mi padre.

-_Pronto te harás cargo de este reino_..- dijeron ambas jóvenes al unísono y después se echaron a reír.

-Aunque también me pregunto, ¿De qué me sirve venir si él no me deja participar en _sus__negociaciones_? ¿Tú sabes Din?.

-No, no tengo idea princesa.- contesto ella con pereza dejando caer su rojizo cabello sobre la yerma pastura del lugar.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a aprender si no me deja hacer nada por mí misma?, no creo que tenga caso seguirlo acompañando a todas partes.

-Tampoco le veo caso- añadió la pelirroja con algo de fastidio.

-Es la última vez que lo acompaño.- suspiro.- ya estoy harta, y durante meses no ha hecho otra cosa que traerme de un lado a otro como tonta, a veces me pregunto..

-¿Si?

-Si de verdad confía en mí. ¿Tú crees que yo soy apta para ser princesa?

-Usted princesa, es más apta que su señor padre ahí adentro, si fuera por usted hace una semana que nos hubiéramos ido de este sitio, ya estaríamos cerca de Hyrule y yo no viviría quejándome de la vida cada vez que al rey se le ocurre hacer un viaje de estos.

Ambas se miraron y después soltaron un gran respiro.

-Princesa.- volvió a hablar la pelirroja.- tiene encanto y talento natural no debería dudar de ello.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

La joven princesa también le dedico una sonrisa antes de voltearse y poner toda su atención en aquel castillo, era una construcción extraña que no se parecía en nada a las de Hyrule, sus muros eran altos y grisáceos dándole la apariencia más de una prisión que de un castillo, la atmosfera del lugar tampoco ayudaba mucho y no podía evitar sentir cierto escalofrió cada vez que lo miraba, era un lugar del que solo podía hacer referentes en sus más oscuras y antañas pesadillas. Desvió la vista mirando hacia otro lado, no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

La tarde fue tragada completamente por la oscuridad de la noche, en las Tierras del Sur era esa época del año en el que los días se volvían sumamente cortos a medida que el invierno se acercaba.

El rey salió de aquel lúgubre edificio, las jóvenes lo miraron mientras sus sonoros pasos se escuchaban al bajar las escaleras, su cara no tenía un semblante muy grato y su voz sonaba enfadada, la larga espera otra vez había sido en vano, ordeno que alistaran los corceles para partir de inmediato de aquel lugar.

-Por fin nos vamos.- dijo Din con una reminiscencia de pereza.

-Ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees que sea peligroso el camino?

-Creo que en este lugar sin importar la hora hay peligro princesa, sabe?, nunca en mi vida había visto tierras tan mal organizadas, se supone que el señor que está ahí adentro es una especie de gobernante, pero a leguas se nota que en este territorio cada región hace lo que se le pega en gana..- dijo apuntando por última vez hacia la grisácea construcción.

La familia real y la pelirroja abordaron el carruaje que de inmediato se puso en marcha rumbo al norte.

-Señor ha escuchado los rumores?.- dijo Din dirigiéndose al Rey el cual levanto una ceja para después perder su mirada en la ventanilla del aquel transporte.

-¿Qué rumores Din?.- pregunto la princesa

-Dicen que la carencia de orden ha propiciado que por estos caminos abunden mercenarios y ladrones, salen a la sobra de la noche y atacan a los viajeros desprevenidos.- dijo con un toque malicioso como si quisiera asustar a la princesa.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto la joven rubia con voz nerviosa.

-Si, y también dicen que salen bestias de colmillos gigantes.

-En…serio.- mascullo la joven princesa tratando de articular sus palabras.

-Si.- repitió en tono lúgubre muy cerca de su oído

-kya¡.- dio un pequeño grito

La joven pelirroja rio al ver su reacción, no podía creer que de verdad se asustara con eso.

-Din no hagas eso, en serio me dio miedo.

La joven todavía reía, el Rey las miro de reojo sin aparentar el fastidio alguno que sentía, para él el día había sido largo y agotador, a pesar de eso no les dijo nada a las jóvenes, sabía que su manera también estaban cansadas y buscaban desenfadarse.

-Princesa escuche que también aparecen fantassssmas..- dijo la pelirroja todavía jugando.

La Princesa trago saliva, ahora si se había puesto nerviosa.

-Ya basta ELDIN, no volveré a caer en tus juegos.

-Cielos no me diga que se ha enfadado.

-En absoluto.

-Claro que sí, usted nunca me llama por mi nombre completo a no ser que este disgustada.

-Debe ser tu imaginación.- dijo de manera cortante pero fingida, también ella se merecía una revancha ¿no?.

Din la miro con ojos inquisitivos, no podía creer que de verdad estuviera enojada.

-Quite esa cara princesa o tendré que castigarla.

-No puedes castigarme, YO soy a princesa.- dijo nuevamente en tono tajante.

-Oh..Claro que sí, tome esto.- añadió abalanzándose sobre ella.- guerra de cosquillas

-Din que estás haciendo… ya basta deten..te.- trato de articular entre risas, la joven pelirroja había dado en su punto débil.- ya.. basta.- volvió a decir sin poder contener una carcajada.

El rey volvió a mirarlas con fastidio, pero siguió sin decir una sola palabra, de pronto el carruaje se movía de manera extraña, un sonido desconocido sonó de manera desconcertante.

-Din detente¡- ordeno ella al escuchar aquello.

La pelirroja se apartó de inmediato, esta vez el tono serio de la princesa era real.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No escuchas eso?

-La verdad no escucho nada.

El fuerte sonido se volvió a escuchar, era como si algo hubiera golpeado el techo del vehículo.

-De acuerdo, eso sí lo escuche.- añadió poniendo la mirada sombría como lo hacía cada vez que se preparaba para lo inesperado.

El carruaje volvió a moverse irregularmente, como si no tuviera conductor alguno, los tres pasajeros sintieron como daba la vuelta bruscamente haciendo que Din cayera sobre la princesa.

-¡Hay pero que bruto¡- grito Din colérica levantándose de su sitio.- le diré que se detenga ahora mismo.

Pero cuando asomo su cabeza por la ventanilla lo que vio la dejo helada, el carruaje de verdad no llevaba conductor, ni guardias, ni a nadie, ¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando?, el extraño sonido volvió a golpear en el techo del carruaje, viro rápidamente la vista y nuevamente perdió el aliento.

-FUEGO¡.- Dijo metiendo la cabeza.

Aquello que se escuchaba eran flechas con fuego insertándose en el techo del vehículo.

-¡Fuego¡- volvió a repetir mientras abría la puerta.- el techo se incendia

-¿Qué haces?, primero debemos detener el carruaje.

-Correcto.- dijo mientras salía.- pero no hay conductor, así que lo detendré yo misma.- añadió antes de salir completamente y caminar por los peligrosos bordes del vehículo.

Las riendas de los corceles se habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Demonios que significa esto¡ Acaso fuimos emboscados?.

El carruaje se agito fuertemente al dar una vuelta en el camino.

-Lo detendré yo misma- dijo para sí mientras se lanzaba contra uno de los corceles, el animal se agito vigorosamente ante el peso de la joven, Din se sostuvo fuertemente y con la mano derecha lanzo un hechizo de fuego haciendo que el animal quedara libre del carruaje. Sin embargo el fuego también libero al otro corcel que enseguida salió corriendo despavorido

Ahora el carruaje se movía solo por la fuerza de la inercia, pero había un pequeño problema el camino por el cual transitaba se movía irregularmente por una zona de peñascos.

-"Tengo que sacarlos de ahí".-Pensó la pelirroja.- esa cosa no se detendrá por si misma antes de que lleguemos a la siguiente vuelta.

La Princesa sintió como el carruaje se bambaleaba de un lado a otro de manera brusca.

-¡Que está pasando ahí afuera!- dijo aferrándose fuertemente a la manga de su padre.

-¡Majestad!- ambos escucharon una voz conocida, Din se había puesto al mismo nivel de la puerta junto con el corcel que había hurtado del carruaje. –Fuimos emboscados¡, el carruaje no se detendrá, ¡Vengan!, salten conmigo- dijo estirándoles una de sus manos.

El rey le indico a su hija que saltara ella primero, pero la joven se negó.

-Con estas ropas no lo lograre.- dijo, tenía razón el vestido que llevaba era muy largo.- ¡Salta tu primero para que me atrapes!.

El rey asintió, tomo la mano que le ofrecía Din y con salto algo torpe monto al corcel, el animal relincho ávidamente ante aquel peso y se alejó un poco del carruaje, La pelirroja controlo rápidamente la situación, volvió a acercarse pero justo cuando le tendía la mano a la princesa una flecha de fuego se atravesó entre ellas.

-¿Pero qué demonios!- gruño Din ante aquello, viro su mirada y vio unos arqueros encapuchados- ¡DESGRACIADOS!- Bramo con ira.

El carruaje seguía avanzando y el borde de la siguiente vuelta se acercaba peligrosamente.

-¡Princesa!- grito tratando de acercarse de nuevo- Pero un mar de flechas impacto en el suelo frente a su camino creando una alfombra de llamas, el corcel se detuvo repentinamente tirando a sus pasajeros.

-¡Princesa!- volvió a gritar desesperadamente.

-¡DIN!- grito la joven aun sobre el carruaje mientras sentía como el vehículo se volcaba al pasar por la inclinada vuelta.

* * *

El carruaje cayo al vacío llevándose a la joven consigo…..

* * *

Abrio los ojos lentamente, mientras sentía un fuerte olor a madera quemada, el fuego seguía ardiendo sobre el techo del maltrecho carruaje.

-Tengo que salir de aquí- dijo para sí misma incorporándose lentamente.

¿Quién sabe cómo era que había sobrevivido a semejante caída?, pero en cierto momento entre la cordura y la inconciencia le pareció ver que algo extraño brillaba en el dorso de su mano derecha.

Salió del carruaje con pesadumbre, su cuerpo estaba totalmente aturdido y camino sin fijar rumbo alguno, unas voces se escuchaban a la distancia pero no pertenecían ni a su padre ni a Din.

El corazón comenzó a latirle fuertemente como si una especie de sentido de supervivencia se hubiera activado en ella. Tenía que salir de ahí y lo sabía, así que se internó en el bosque circundante sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. Fuera lo que fuera que había pasado había sido provocado intencionalmente por alguien que deseaba sacarlos del camino .Posiblemente los sujetos encapuchados todavía estaban cerca y no podía permitir que la encontraran.

El oscuro bosque le ofreció protección momentáneamente hasta que sintió como algo la observaba… algo siniestro se había estado moviendo entre las sombras, siguiéndola, observándola…. CAZANDOLA.

La joven se viro en busca de la extraña presencia y lo siguiente que vio fueron unos horribles ojos rojos, unos relucientes colmillos y un erizado pelaje color Negro como la noche.

**…...Fin del Fash Back…...**

El resto era prácticamente historia

-Esa fue la última vez que vi a Din y a mi padre.

El joven había escuchado atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

-Ya veo- dijo retirándose del lugar en el que se encontraba-

-Te vas de nuevo cierto?- Pregunto la joven siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-Si, …. Y tú también- añadió sin mirarla.

**Continuara….**

**Y tú también? ¿En qué cosa estarás pensando ahora valiente guerrero?**

*Tal vez en este momento se estén preguntando ¿Qué rara manía tiene Link de subir en los arboles?, bueno eso tiene una explicación pero no la voy a decir jajaja, el que logre llegar mínimo a la mitad de este fic después recordara mis palabras.

xD jeje si también soy fan de Naruto.

*Influencias del Skyward Sword, por más que lo cavile y repensé, es que no le veo otra cara al rey que no sea la de él jeje.


End file.
